


【宇龙】落叶归根

by UVB76



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UVB76/pseuds/UVB76
Summary: - R18，年下。孤儿院可可爱爱男高中生白宇×前黑帮成员现花圈寿衣店老板朱一龙。大概是个暗黑沙雕向的故事。





	【宇龙】落叶归根

****1** **

****“你挣不掉，放弃吧。”** **

****朱一龙细细打量一番眼前的男孩——高高瘦瘦的，戴了副黑框眼镜，穿着宽松的T恤和大裤衩，由于过于紧张的缘故不停的舔着嘴唇，眼珠乱转。** **

****“我见过你，你是六中的吧。”** **

****他扯过条小板凳在男孩身边坐下说道：“我天天坐在门口看路过的行人。很多学生走这条路上学放学，我对你有印象。”** **

****“我……我不是——”** **

****“你是不是有毛病。”** **

****“我没……”** **

****“没毛病？”** **

****朱一龙点了支烟继续问道。** **

****“没毛病来我这儿偷骨灰盒做什么。”** **

****男孩不做声了。** **

****他低头看着自己被捆在木椅上的脚——两只脚分别绑在两条椅子腿上，手被到身后捆的死紧。他的脸涨得通红，毕竟平生头一次偷东西就被逮个正着，还被人家抓起来用这么一个敞开的姿势捆着。** **

****而且捆着他的男人竟然提着板凳坐在了他的两腿中间。** **

****还长得还怪好看的。** **

****这种好看不是那种传统意义上的帅，而是漂亮，是那种带着点女性特质，神经质和脆弱的漂亮。可是男人又看上去很阴沉老道，表情有点可怕，像那种混黑的人。** **

****男孩盯着他的脸看，看着看着耳朵也开始红了。朱一龙伸手拨弄了一下男孩的小腿说道：“快说，偷骨灰盒干什么，当杯子喝水？”** **

****“我我我……我吧……我也没——”** **

****“放屁，我都看见你拿了。”** **

****“我没……”** **

****“再嘴硬我可报警了。”** **

****“报警就别了吧！！！！”** **

****“来……先让我看看你叫什么……”** **

****朱一龙叼着烟起身摸走男孩裤兜里的皮夹，里面只有几个可怜的硬币，公交卡和身份证。他的眼睛有点被烟熏到了，只得微眯着眼仔细打量着身份证上的姓名和地址。** **

****建华路75号，没记错的话是一家孤儿院。朱一龙心想幸好他没说这男孩一看就没娘生没爹养，但是男孩看上去一副没心没肺的样，估计也不会被这种话打击到。** **

****“白……宇。行，我记住你了。”** **

****朱一龙叼着烟歪嘴一乐，把皮夹收了起来。白宇一看朱一龙把他身份证扣了当场就慌了，又使劲的挣扎了几下，直到确定了自己这辈子都不可能有力气挣脱开才放弃。** **

****“我靠！！就一个骨灰盒你不至于吧！！！！”** **

****“我不是因为骨灰盒生气，而是因为你对我撒谎。”** **

****人生导师朱一龙一边叼着烟一边用皮夹抽白宇的脸给他上课：“你把我当傻子耍，会让我觉得受到了侮辱。”** **

****“你这么容易就能感受到被侮辱吗！！！”** **

****“是啊，你看我长得这么随和，一副很好说话的样子。但我其实比任何人都要严肃。”** **

****朱一龙微笑着把烟头一丢，拎着衣服就要走。白宇怕他把自己一个人锁在花圈寿衣店和这些花圈纸人金元宝为伴，赶忙冲着朱一龙大吼道：“喂喂喂你别让我一个人在这呆着啊！！！”** **

****“晚安好梦。”** **

****“好什么梦！！！！！！！你回来啊！！！！！！！！”** **

****白宇冲着被拉上的卷帘门撕心裂肺的吼叫着。** **

****卷帘门打开了。** **

****朱一龙又点着了跟烟，黑暗中突然燃起的火光让白宇瞬间有了一丝安全感。** **

****他站在门口似笑非笑的看着白宇，颠了颠手里的破旧皮夹。** **

****白宇简单的说了一下来龙去脉，将皮夹里的十个一元硬币抠出来一字排开放在桌上，揉了揉被捆的发麻的手腕又老老实实的坐回椅子。跑是不敢跑的，天知道那个叫朱一龙的多大力气，他那时候刚抱起来骨灰盒想跑就被朱一龙直接一个小擒拿加过肩摔给撂了，还没反应过来就被揪着拖过去捆，回过神来的时候已经是刚才那样了。** **

****朱一龙笑着点了点头，伸出又小又圆的指头把硬币收进裤兜，同白宇说道：“你偷那个骨灰盒是金丝楠阴沉木的，比较贵，我看你还是个学生就给你把零头抹了，收你三万六。你现在还了我十元， 还差三万五千九百九十。”** **

****“啥！！！！！？？？？？？？？？？？？”** **

****白宇对灯发誓他就是随便摸了一个走，根本就没工夫看材质。朱一龙见他像个霜打的茄子似的，也不想再吓他，就拿了一个架子中间的骨灰盒放到桌子上，把他偷的那个拿走了。** **

****“这个三百，算你便宜点，二百五。”** **

****“你说谁二百五呐！”** **

****霜打的茄子突然扯着嗓子叫嚣了起来。** **

****“不要算了，让你奶奶在太平间烂死吧。”** **

****“我没说不要啊！！！！”** **

****2** **

****第二天，朱一龙和白宇出现在了市六医院的太平间。** **

****他俩站在奶奶的尸体旁边开始讨价还价。朱一龙指尖夹着根没点着的烟说道：“殡仪馆那边我有认识的人，火化可以给你做，东西也可以给你烧一些，但是事先说好，我不是慈善家，不能白给你，你要来帮工的。正好你也高考完了吧，来给我干三个月的活还债，等大学开学就放你。”** **

****“……嗯。”** **

****白宇乖顺的点了点头，又把头深深的低了下去，整个人无精打采的，柔软的黑发垂在额头，像只垂头丧气的小狗狗。朱一龙盯着他的发旋感觉脑袋一热，刚热完他就立即清醒了：想什么呢，这孩子今年四月份刚成年，自己也未免太畜生了吧。** **

****然后他又惊觉自己对白宇简直过分关注，看一眼身份证就把人家生日背下来了。** **

****畜生，真是畜生。** **

****这么想着，朱一龙不自觉的要歪头点烟，被白宇拦住了。白宇抓着他的手一把抢下那只透明粉色塑料打火机，努努嘴说道：“能别在太平间抽烟吗，熏到我奶奶怎么办。”** **

****朱一龙瞪圆了眼睛一脸不可置信的看着白宇，仿佛在看一个智障。** **

****后来俩人并排坐在了市六医院门口的石阶，看着殡仪馆的人进去又出来，最后白宇在众人瞩目下跟着朱一龙上了他那辆斗里装了一堆丧葬用品的皮卡。** **

****火化的时候白宇在一边哭，边哭边用手搓眼泪，搓的脸蛋都红红的。朱一龙从口袋里掏出一张满是烟味的手帕递给白宇。白宇接过来道了声谢，开始用手帕擤大鼻涕。** **

****“……”** **

****朱一龙翻了个白眼，玩打火机的擦轮。** **

****经过了漫长的等待后，奶奶终于变成了一个小盒子。白宇小心翼翼的抱着盒子往朱一龙的皮卡那边走，东西该烧的都烧完了，露出了压在最底下的一根小树苗。白宇转头问朱一龙：“这颗小树是干嘛的？”** **

****“等会儿你就知道了。”** **

****朱一龙戴上墨镜上了车。白宇一脸懵的抱着骨灰盒跟着上了副驾，朱一龙看他一眼，越过白宇帮他把安全带系上。** **

****浓烈的烟草味道向鼻腔袭来。白宇看着眼前白的反光的半截脖颈，突然感觉到一阵眩晕。** **

****不用说，肯定是刚才哭的太用力，缺氧了。** **

****“开窗子透透气吧。”** **

****回过神来的时候朱一龙已经坐回去了。他把窗子开了条缝，然后又优哉游哉的点了根烟。** **

****透什么气啊！我看你就是想抽烟吧！亏我还觉得你挺体贴呢！** **

****白宇像条死鱼似的把脑袋往后一仰，歪头假装看窗外的风景，并不想搭理朱一龙。** **

****看着看着，泪水便又偷偷的顺着眼角流了下来，不知不觉的就淌了满脸。** **

****朱一龙带他来到了一个小公园。** **

****小公园荒废很久了，平日里会有一些老年人来这里运动，撞树走步跳广场舞。朱一龙把皮卡停在入口处，把斗里的树苗和铁锹拎出来大摇大摆的往里面走，好像一个拎着片刀找人干架的老大哥。白宇见他这架势又懵了，抱着骨灰盒赶忙跟上去。** **

****白宇小碎步跟在他后面歪着头问他：“额，你这是要干啥。”** **

****“你买不起奶奶的墓地吧。”** **

****“……我能买得起的话还偷骨灰盒干嘛。”** **

****“嗯，所以咱们给她搞个墓地。”** **

****朱一龙从兜里掏出几块钱，使唤白宇去卖饮料的小推车那里买几瓶水，然后他就拎着锹开始挖坑。白宇买了水，顺便用找零买了根冰棍边吃边走，大老远就看朱一龙老农似的一锹一锹的挖着。** **

****白净的脸上沾了点灰。白宇伸手帮他抹了一把，又把咬了一半的冰棍递到他嘴边。** **

****“谢谢。”** **

****朱一龙弯着腰用上目线看了一眼白宇，长长的睫毛颤动两下，顺从的探头过去咬住了冰棍。白宇愣了愣，觉得眼前的人有点像他在市场看到的那些皮毛泛着光泽的高级宠物。** **

****脸又开始烧了。** **

****白宇慌乱的把手撤了回来，背过身低着头默默啃冰棍。** **

****没过多久坑就挖好了。朱一龙叫白宇抓着小树苗插到坑里，又把奶奶的骨灰盒也放了进去。朱一龙一边填土一边和白宇解释道：“咱们这叫响应国家号召，阳光殡葬，绿色殡葬，一树多用，又能防沙尘，又能当墓碑，多棒。”** **

****白宇点了点头，对奶奶的那点怀念，追思和哀悼全被满脑子的阳光殡葬绿色殡葬给占了。** **

****给小树浇了水又用矿泉水洗了手，朱一龙便拎着铁锹带白宇在公园里四处乱逛，逛着逛着就到了江沿。白宇心里还是难过，在石台阶上坐下来望着被污染的乌漆墨黑的江面。他想起来小的时候孤儿院里的阿姨会带他们来江边玩，那时候水还没有被污染，都是清的，清的见底，太阳照在波光粼粼的江面上，像撒了一层金子。** **

****那时候奶奶还活着。她总是来公园捡垃圾，拖着好几麻袋的塑料瓶易拉罐，笑着和他们打招呼。** **

****耳边响起了打火机擦轮的声音。** **

****朱一龙和他并排坐着，挨得很近。他在风口抽烟，风一刮烟全都吹到白宇脸上。** **

****白宇又想流泪了。他哽咽着说道：“奶奶一个人靠捡破烂维生，多出来的钱全给孤儿院捐了，死了以后她的子女全都不认她，我们院长也不认，连火化的钱都不给出……你别在这抽烟，辣眼睛，再熏我我就要哭了。”** **

****“那你就哭吧，我是不会换地方抽的。”** **

****朱一龙漠然的盯着漆黑的江面，一巴掌拍在后颈上打死一只蚊子。** **

****白宇红着眼睛瞪他，最后终于把头低下去埋在膝盖，手臂环着腿无声的哭了起来。** **

****3** **

****朱一龙分给白宇一叠名片，白色的名片上面几个黑色的大字，“天堂花圈寿衣店”。下面几行小字，“高中低档花圈寿衣，寿材，出租灵车，订做鲜花遗像，各种殡葬用品，免费看墓，批发零售骨灰盒，火化安葬一条龙。”** **

****背面是朱一龙的姓名，联系电话和微信二维码。** **

****白宇心想，首先，这个批发骨灰盒，就非常硬核。** **

****“别愣着，跟我来。”** **

****朱一龙把白宇招呼过去：“你学着看心电图，看谁家人要是快不行了，就可以给他家属塞这个。”** **

****“我不会被揍吗？”** **

****“电视剧看多了吧。”** **

****朱一龙说着，往一个面容憔悴的男人那边走去，和他说了些什么然后把手里的名片递给他。男人点了点头，掏出手机开始扫名片上的二维码。** **

****白宇跟着走过去，才走一半就被走回来的朱一龙给拦了。朱一龙揽着他的肩膀往电梯那边走，白宇回头看看那个拿着名片的男人，又慌慌张张的看了眼朱一龙的手，红着脸低头跟他进了电梯。** **

****“咱们今天主要是找我一个老主顾。”** **

****朱一龙搂着他进了电梯，在电梯里还搂，手就没有放下去的意思。白宇抓着斜挎包包带紧张的要死，低着头一言不发。朱一龙以为他是见将死之人有点怕，就轻轻拍拍他的肩膀说道：“别这么紧张，你早晚也有这么一天，放宽心。”** **

****白宇其实并不害怕，听完他这句话反而有点怕了。** **

****上了四楼之后他和朱一龙见到了那位传说中的老主顾，半年之内家里已经走了三位。朱一龙给老主顾递了根烟，大力拍拍他的肩膀，一脸沉痛的说道：“节哀顺变。”** **

****老主顾是家里的长子，看不出悲痛的样子，只是木然的点了点头。** **

****病房里不时传来抽泣声。老太太趴在床边哭的凄惨：“老头子你走了我可怎么办啊……”一旁的儿女一边流泪一边拉着她。邻床的光头小男孩拉开帘子探出头看热闹，似乎对他们哭成这个样子非常费解。** **

****葬礼选择在明天举行。他三场葬礼都在这家殡仪馆办，跟殡仪馆借了三次花圈，用的都是同一套，明天还是用这套。朱一龙说殡仪馆这次还给他打折，因为他三次都在这里办的，这第四次花圈就免费租给他了。老主顾跟朱一龙道了谢，给朱一龙塞了两包烟。** **

****朱一龙聊完了出来，看见白宇在门口陪一个穿病号服的小男孩玩悠悠球。白宇把小男孩握着黑色溜溜球的手推了回去，笑着说道：“哥哥自己留着这个白色的悠悠球，黑色的送给你。下次见面教你遛狗。”** **

****这不是那个老头邻床的小男孩么。朱一龙握紧了掌心的烟盒向白宇走过去，小孩正好要去做化疗，就跟白宇道了别乖乖的被爸妈领走了。** **

****“玩儿的挺好啊。”** **

****“那小孩儿挺有意思的。叫王显贵。看人家这名儿起的，人前显贵，多大气。”** **

****“我的名也挺大气的啊。”** **

****“怎么大气了。”** **

****“我现在怎么也算是本市殡葬业的一条巨龙吧。”** **

****朱一龙吹的自己都有点听不下去了，抿着嘴笑了笑，轻快的走了两步越过白宇去按电梯门。白宇盯着朱一龙的后脑勺心想，这个人到底是怎么做到把这么老土的POLO衫和裤子穿的这么复古港风的。** **

****“愣着干什么，快进来。”** **

****朱一龙拆开香烟包装，抽出一根烟夹在耳朵上，顺便从裤袋摸出粉红擦轮火机。** **

****白宇感觉朱一龙今天不太对劲，自打从医院出来接了个电话之后就好像特别高兴的样子。他提早给白宇放了假，但白宇还是抱着八卦的念头死乞白赖的非要跟着他，瞎掰了个今天孤儿院没人他一个人没意思的借口，然后可怜巴巴的看着朱一龙意图勾起朱一龙的恻隐之心。** **

****朱一龙把他带到自己家，跟他说电脑随便玩电视随便看冰箱里的东西随便吃，临走之前记得锁门，便哼着歌自己去梳洗打扮去了，洗的干干净净不说还喷了发胶抹了隔离漱了口，用小梳子梳了眉毛，细心的把胡子剃的干干净净。** **

****“你九点之前走，别耽误我休息。”** **

****衣服也没有平时穿的那么老土了。** **

****太奇怪了。** **

****白宇哦了一声，心想朱一龙肯定是出去和大美女约会了，想到这里他还有点好奇，能让这个人变成开屏孔雀的女人到底是什么样的？** **

****游戏也打不下去。队友已经开始闹了，白宇看着屏幕左下角弹出的骂人话，突然一阵莫名火大。** **

****“我***臭***你*********去*******。”** **

****白宇平静的敲下了这行字，按了回车，摘了耳机关上电脑开始自闭。** **

****其实朱一龙之前给他留下的印象很深。** **

****他每天上学放学都从天堂花圈寿衣店路过，朱一龙有的时候就弄个小板凳坐在店门口抽烟，穿着白色老头背心和大裤衩，皮肤白的反光，胳膊上烙着一条长长的，狰狞的疤。天再热一热他就拿着一个不知道从哪搞的粉色小电风扇用手举着对着脸吹，一边还抽着烟，烟被风吹的全打在脸上。他的脸被包在一团烟雾里，只有那双眼睛特别亮。** **

****有的时候邻居会把一只白色的泰迪交给他保管。他就叼着烟双手抱着泰迪，像一座石像似的立在门口看着来往的行人。他看上去很年轻，却漠然又沧桑，面无表情的看着来来往往的人，像一个千帆过尽的老者。** **

****白宇不自觉的被他吸引，刚冒出偷骨灰盒这个念头的时候，下意识的就想到了他，想到了天堂花圈寿衣店。** **

****所以，能吸引这样一个男人的女性，究竟是什么样的呢。** **

****白宇实在是太好奇了。** **

****他想偷偷躲在家里看朱一龙会不会晚上带女人回来，不躲在家，躲在廊道的角落里偷窥也可以。他坐在客厅的沙发上一边看电视一边犹豫着，犹犹豫豫的就到了九点。白宇嘟囔了声卧槽，抓起衣服蹬上鞋子就风风火火的往外跑。** **

****真到了这个时候，他反而退缩了。** **

****他跌跌撞撞的往外面跑，在还差一步就冲到单元门口的时候，他听到了朱一龙断断续续的喘息声。** **

****“别……别在这里……”** **

****“怕什么……你们小区都没几户人……”** **

****“你急成这样呀……”** **

****男人？** **

****白宇捂着嘴巴转头就往楼上跑。朱一龙家在四楼，他一边捂着嘴一边跑上五楼，偷偷蹲在大缸后面往四楼那边看。** **

****男人和朱一龙连打带闹的上了四楼。朱一龙被男人压在门上亲，精心打理的发型都有点乱了。白宇紧紧扒着缸沿大气都不敢喘一下，在心里默念着赶紧让他们进屋他好走人，可是那个男人亲个没完，一边亲还一边把手往朱一龙衣服里面伸。** **

****朱一龙拍开他的手转身开门。男人还不老实，迅速又贴上去吻他的颈侧，摸他的腰腹。白宇捂着口鼻直翻白眼，心想你们俩要是真在这里干点什么我岂不是要被迫当观众。** **

****幸好朱一龙门开的快。白宇等他进了屋之后好一阵才探出头蹑手蹑脚的下了楼，胸口像擂鼓似的砰砰砰直跳。** **

****他头一次见朱一龙用这种语气说话，带着点撒娇意味的娇憨口吻，声音比平日里多了点少年感和少女的甜腻。仔细看那个男人和自己的身量差不多，比朱一龙高三到五公分的样子，正好能吻上朱一龙后脑勺的发旋。** **

****得赶紧下楼。白宇这么想着，赶忙撒丫子往楼下跑。** **

****就在这时，朱一龙家的门突然开了。** **

****他衣衫不整的打开门要去拔刚才忘记拔下来的门钥匙，一开门就看到了背着包脸涨得通红刚跑到四楼的白宇。** **

****朱一龙的嘴被啃的发红肿胀，脖子上落着两个草莓。他一看白宇整个人明显慌乱了起来，瞪着圆圆的小鹿眼问他：“你来干嘛……”凶巴巴的同时底气还不足。** **

****“哦哦……我耳机找不到了，以为落在这里了，就回来看看。”** **

****“我找到了明天给你。”** **

****“哦……好……好，那你早点休息哈我走了。”** **

****太丢人了。** **

****朱一龙惊魂未定的拔下钥匙，看着屋内那个和白宇年纪相仿又长得神似的男人，长长的吁了口气。** **

****而白宇漫无目的的跑了很久。** **

****等到他回过神来的时候，他都不知道自己跑到哪里了。脑子里全都是朱一龙那副刚被蹂躏过的模样。落着齿痕的发红的嘴唇，蓬乱的黑发，脖子上的吻痕，被扯掉两三个纽扣露出胸线的黑衬衫。** **

****还有那双惊慌失措，微微泛红，泪眼朦胧的眸子。** **

****这和他印象里的朱一龙完全不同。** **

****而现在的白宇还没有意识到，接下来连续一周的春梦里，他都会和这张脸相遇。** **

****4** **

****白宇去六中打完球回来又路过了天堂花圈寿衣店。朱一龙还是像往常一样搬了个板凳坐在店门口抽烟，穿着老头背心大裤衩，木然的看着街上来来往往的行人。** **

****见白宇来了，朱一龙只是冲他微微点了点头，便又将头转向街道的方向，脸颊微微泛起了粉。** **

****“今天没活。”** **

****“我知道。”** **

****白宇叼着冰棍在他旁边有模有样的坐下，不过坐的是篮球。朱一龙趁白宇不注意偷偷瞄他的侧脸，瞄他吸吮着冰棒的嘴，瞄他下巴冒出来的小青茬，见他要转过来又赶忙把头转了回去。** **

****“那来干什么。”** **

****“想让你带我看奶奶。”** **

****“自己去。”** **

****“现在没公交了，我又懒得走。”** **

****白宇的视线落在朱一龙满是青紫和吻痕的身体上。他不敢想象那两个人昨天晚上做的多激烈，朱一龙的膝盖都磕青了，胳膊上也有淤痕，白皙的脖子上种了几颗草莓，肩膀上还隐隐有个牙印。** **

****“昨天打架了。”** **

****朱一龙云淡风轻的撂下了这么一句，回屋里穿了件长袖白衬衫，一边穿一边偷偷骂，他妈的，这个小崽子怎么来都不打声招呼。** **

****然后他就真的鬼迷了心窍似的开着小皮卡带白宇去了公园。白宇把篮球寄放在店里，和那些花圈挽联摆放在一起，屋里瞬间有了一股子生机。** **

****他们俩在小公园里头一前一后的走，朱一龙走在前头，扣子扣得严严实实的。白宇低着头跟他身后，眼镜总从鼻梁上滑下去，他就一个劲的推，却从来没想着抬起头。** **

****他不敢抬头。昨天晚上他在梦里擅自把那个和朱一龙发生关系的男人替换成了自己，今天早上起来他对着糟糕的内裤懊恼了半天。** **

****现在的他甚至都不敢看朱一龙的发旋。一看到这个，他会想到昨天那个男人也是这样站在朱一龙的后面，看着朱一龙的发旋，啃上朱一龙的脖子。** **

****他跟着朱一龙穿过跳广场舞的人群，穿过撞树的大爷大妈，穿过羊肠小道，来到了那片他们都熟悉的小树林。奶奶的小树苗正在拼命生长着，在人世间走完一遭之后，到了小树林的世界，奶奶就变成了小女孩。** **

****“奶奶会长大的。”** **

****白宇推了推眼镜，伸手摸摸小树苗的新芽。朱一龙站在他旁边没说话，歪过头点烟，正巧看到了坐轮椅的王显贵。王显贵现在没有力气走路，被他妈妈推着，歪在轮椅上缩成一小团，手里还握着白宇给他的悠悠球。** **

****朱一龙见王显贵来了，就乖乖的弯下腰用鞋沿把烟头部分踩灭，把前头踩得发扁的二道烟塞回烟盒里。白宇蹲在轮椅前面摸摸王显贵所剩无几的头发跟他打招呼，王显贵笑了笑，虽然嘴唇发白，但还是很有朝气。** **

****“那颗树是你种的吗。”王显贵问白宇。** **

****白宇点了点头，跟他说：“这棵树是我奶奶变的。”** **

****“可别扯淡了，糊弄三岁小孩儿呢。”** **

****六岁的王显贵毫不犹豫的拆穿了他。** **

****然后王显贵让他妈妈把他往奶奶那边推。王显贵仰头看着奶奶，摸摸奶奶的小树皮。他转过头和妈妈说道：“我死了以后可以埋在奶奶旁边吗，这样我就能一直看着你们了。”** **

****“……”** **

****妈妈什么都说不出来，只能红着眼眶，看着王显贵干干巴巴的笑。** **

****下午老主顾家出殡。** **

****朱一龙和白宇看完奶奶，就带他载着满车殡葬用品的皮卡招摇过市。白宇想问朱一龙你把这么多东西放在外边，把车就那么大喇喇的停公园门口，就不怕被人偷吗。** **

****后来他想想也是，谁会偷花圈纸钱小粉马呢。** **

****朱一龙带白宇到了老主顾家去和长子碰了个面，长子家里正在吃饭，一家人围在一张圆桌上叽叽喳喳吵个不停。白宇有些怕生，紧紧的跟着朱一龙，有的时候还用手去拽他的衬衫边角，拽的他心猿意马。** **

****后来朱一龙和长子去了里屋谈，白宇黏在朱一龙身后一点一点往前蹭，正巧听见坐在圆桌旁的老太太突然破口大骂：“操他吗的个老不死的东西，在床垫下偷藏这么多钱。”然后开始沾唾液掏出一叠面值一百的人民币开始数钱，一点没有老头去世的时候悲怆模样。** **

****朱一龙在这边没呆多久。他和老主顾聊了一会儿，便又带着白宇去了殡仪馆帮忙布置灵堂。灵堂正前方高处挂着挽幅，上书“张明堂先生追悼会”，两侧贴着挽联，正下方是一张大的点缀着白花的老先生遗像，遗像左右各放一个花篮。灵柩放在大堂正中央被鲜花簇拥，灵柩的左侧和右侧分别是死者家属位和乐队位。** **

****白宇帮着搬完东西布置完追悼会现场，看着正前方微微笑着的老头遗像良久。他四下看了看，确定了屋里没人之后，才偷偷摸摸的走到老头面前，深深的鞠了一躬。** **

****说巧不巧，此时靠在门口和殡仪馆的工作人员抽烟聊天的朱一龙就正好瞧见了在屋子里鞠躬的白宇。** **

****就在那一刹那，他突然感到内心深处某个落了厚厚一层灰的小房间，被一个莽莽撞撞的小男孩推门闯入了。** **

****小男孩帮他拉开窗帘，帮他吸尘，擦柜子。阳光久违的洒满整个房间，写字台被擦的发亮，亮的反光，窗台上放着插着鲜花的玻璃瓶，里面盛放着的水澄澈透明。** **

****小男孩乖乖的坐在写字台那里画画，他用蜡笔在画很多小树。他把画好的小树贴在窗子上，风一吹，纸发出哗啦哗啦的响声，就像是风吹动叶子。** **

****他就这样在那个小房间里种出了一片绿洲。** **

****后来在老主顾的盛情邀请下，朱一龙带白宇去老主顾家摆的桌那吃了一口。老太太嫌朱一龙晦气，朱一龙没说什么，带着白宇又去坐了别的桌。他什么都吃不下，就只是喝啤酒抽烟，眯眼笑着看吃的正香的白宇。朱一龙平日很少饮酒，两杯啤酒必上头，就连RIO喝快了脸都发热，今天却把酒当水喝。喝到最后他眼睛都发直，夹着快要烧到指尖的烟坐在椅子上愣神。他觉得眼前发黑脚底发软，每走一步都感觉踩在棉花上。** **

****白宇没有驾照，车是开不了的。他拖着朱一龙叫了出租，紧紧挨着迷迷糊糊像尊雕像一样坐在那闭目养神的他。白宇戳戳他，见他没反应，便抚上了他的手臂，隔着衬衫布料感受他的肌肉线条，感受那条狰狞的长疤。** **

****然后慢慢的，毛绒绒的小脑袋便靠在了朱一龙的肩膀上。他用额头抵着朱一龙的肩膀烦躁的乱蹭一通，仿佛一只在寻求安慰的，垂头丧气的小狗狗。** **

****就在这时，他看到朱一龙紧紧攥在掌心的手机突然亮了起来。** **

****屏幕上的微信通知栏写着，王显贵妈妈发来了一条信息。** **

****5** **

_ _白宇哥哥：_ _

_ _你好！_ _

_ _我是王显贵。谢谢你的优优球，妈妈不让我总玩农药，说玩手机对身体不好，我又很无聊，就只能玩优优球。但是优优球绳子太长了，我玩不了shuì眠，就只能玩liǜ狗。有的时候我妈不在，我就站在床上玩shuì眠，你跟我说shuì眠是最基本的，但是我已经没有时间再liàn更难的了。_ _

_ _为了给我治病，爸妈用了所有的钱，我的小妹已经没钱上学了。我不想dān误小妹。_ _

_ _我已经治不好了。_ _

_ _白宇哥哥，这个优优球还给你，我没有弄坏。你帮我把它liàn的更好，好不好。_ _

****王显贵的事上了本地的新闻。** **

****朱一龙和白宇到的时候王显贵的尸体已经从楼底下撤走了，一楼的花坛只留下了一滩血。王显贵的家人在太平间，妈妈哭的声嘶力竭，趴在王显贵身上哭的累了，就开始抽王显贵妹妹的耳光骂她晦气，说她是灾星，说她吸自己大儿子的血，一个女孩子什么用都没有，不能传宗接代不说，** ** ****还把霉运往家里带。** **

****王显贵的父亲什么都没说，只是默默的靠在窗口看着门口的花坛，看着朱一龙停在门口的皮卡。** **

****朱一龙和白宇到的时候妈妈正揪着妹妹的头发把她往王显贵的身上按逼她哭，逼她磕头。小女孩的脸被抽的肿胀发紫，她一声不吭，布满血丝的双眼死死的瞪着大理石水泥地，一滴眼泪都没流。** **

****见朱一龙来了王显贵的妈妈才停手。白宇一见小女孩被这么打当场就急了，冲过去就想找她妈妈理论，却被朱一龙扣住手腕死命往身后拽。** **

****朱一龙转头瞪着他，攥住他手腕的手又下了点力。白宇被他捏的发麻，着急想把手抽回去。他的掌心攥着一张纸，那是王显贵写给他的信，铅字歪歪扭扭的，已经被他揉搓的有点花了。白宇肿着眼睛看朱一龙，看着看着，攥着信的手就松了劲。** **

****被捏的皱皱巴巴的田字格纸掉在地上。王显贵的妹妹被按在王显贵身上，盖在王显贵身上的白色单子上还沾着血。她侧着头看着地上的纸，看着白宇，看着朱一龙。** **

****她看所有人的眼神，里面都带着恨。** **

****白宇愣住了。** **

****他看着女孩的脸，慢慢的往后面一点一点的退。** **

****朱一龙放开了他的手，他仿佛瞬间失声一般，突然一句安慰的话都说不出口。** **

****白宇连地上的信都忘了捡。** **

****他又像上次一样落荒而逃了，攥着王显贵还给他的悠悠球，跑的身边的风景都变成了细线，跑的只能听见自己的喘息声，跑到最后连喘息声都听不见，耳朵眼里被呼啦啦的风声糊个严实。** **

****他跑到了公园，跑到了江沿。他掏出悠悠球紧紧攥在掌心，下一秒，他便用力将手里的悠悠球砸在水泥地上摔了个粉碎。** **

****朱一龙找到白宇的时候，他已经在这里呆坐着快三个小时。** **

****他坐在江沿的石阶旁，抱着双膝缩成一团，看着这些被他打碎的愤怒，悲伤，懊恼和欲望，看着一地的黑色碎片，看着那条像个上吊绳套似的悠悠球绑线和系在底端的绕线柱。** **

****他不知道自己是怎么坐上朱一龙的皮卡的，也不知道自己是怎么到朱一龙家里的。等他回过神来的时候，他看到面前客厅的茶几上，放着一个用透明胶带仔仔细细缠好，却丑的不能再丑也不能玩的悠悠球。** **

****“那个，我出去一下。你自己静一静。”** **

****朱一龙觉得屋里的气氛太压抑，就想出去抽烟散散心。白宇坐在沙发上头也不抬，声音有点沙哑。** **

****“你要是想出去找男的就直接说，不用讲的这么委婉。”** **

****虽然话一说出口白宇就后悔了，但他还是装作很硬气的样子偷偷把悠悠球塞进包里，起身就要往门口走，还故意重重撞了朱一龙一下。** **

****“我给你腾地方。”** **

****“回来！”** **

****朱一龙一把揪住白宇的衣领狠狠往屋里一甩。白宇打了个趔趄一屁股坐在地上，手磕在尖锐的家具边角，带出一条长长的血痕。** **

****白宇一声不吭，咬着牙根撑着地摇摇晃晃的站了起来。朱一龙往前走了两步，歪头放松肩颈给自己松骨，指关节按得噼啪作响。** **

****朱一龙问白宇：“我找男的跟你有什么关系。”** **

****白宇突然感觉到前所未有的愤怒。远远比他小时候被小孩子欺负说没爹没妈要愤怒，远远比他上高中时因为没爹没妈而收获所有人无条件的容忍和怜悯要愤怒，远远比院长不愿意掏钱给奶奶办后事，甚至连火化的钱都不出，要医院随便处理掉的时候要愤怒。** **

****远远比今天看到的一切要愤怒。** **

****但是他不能把这些说出口。** **

****他知道人生气的理由越简单，就越容易被人接受。一旦他因为听上去比较复杂的事而生气，只要他讲出来了，就会被人当成矫形怪，当成傻子。** **

****“……”** **

****白宇这次没有往后退。** **

****他冲上前去扣着朱一龙的头狠狠在他的嘴上啃了一下，咬牙切齿的说道：“现在有关系了。”** **

****现在换朱一龙不知所措了。他推开白宇想跑，却被白宇拉回来扣在怀里往沙发上压了过去。白宇黑瘦的胳膊上还沾着血，一直流到指尖。他捏着朱一龙的下巴，指尖的血蹭到朱一龙的脸上。** **

****“你打我啊，来。我不会跑的。”** **

****白宇一不做二不休，干脆把斜挎包丢到地上，按着朱一龙就要扯他的衣服。** **

****“你最好杀了我，我肯定不反抗。来吧。”** **

****“白宇！！”** **

****朱一龙不敢再下力气推他，抓着自己的衬衫衣领作着毫无效用的抵抗。他的嘴唇被啃的红肿，头发也凌乱，就像白宇的梦境重现一样。** **

****廉价的白衬衫，纽扣钉的松，稍微用点劲一扯扣子就崩的到处都是。朱一龙急喘一声去拉衣服，刚想骂人就被白宇用吻封住了口。白宇没有经验，莽莽撞撞的用舌头在他口腔里乱搅合一通，又在他下巴上乱啃乱咬，他只要一有点想反抗的或是想推白宇的趋势白宇就抓着他的腕子往两边按。** **

****朱一龙整个人一直都在震惊之中。白宇这么一通乱亲乱咬之后，朱一龙竟然也被他亲的晕晕乎乎，身子发软，还没搞清楚状况就被白宇连拽带拖进了卧室。** **

****“白宇你别……白宇……”** **

****朱一龙被白宇亲的有点缺氧，眼里慢慢泛起了泪光。白宇喘着粗气问他：“那个人和我长得那么像，为什么他行我就不行。”** **

****这下朱一龙更懵了。他躺在床上瞪大双眼看着白宇，明显还没来得及消化白宇这句话的信息量。白宇见他不说话，便一口咬在他肩膀的那个牙印上，比那个人咬的更深，更狠。朱一龙痛哼一声想推开白宇，但手到了半路，便画个弧轻轻落在了白宇的手臂上。** **

****他紧紧抓着白宇的胳膊，仰着头咬着唇，将剩下半声生咽了进去。** **

****他任由白宇解开自己的裤子，任由白宇在他身上乱咬乱摸。白宇追着他身上的吻痕一个一个咬过去，对他勃起的男性器官也不排斥。朱一龙觉得白宇还是岁数太小，他揪着内裤边做着最后的挣扎，连喘带叫的对白宇说道：“不行不行……嗯……点到为止吧……”** **

****白宇沉默的可怕，在他身上又留下了个齿痕，拨开他的手扯下内裤。朱一龙羞的赶紧转身趴过去试图把性器藏起来，近乎自暴自弃的对白宇说道：“你没和男的试过……而且你又不喜欢男的……真的不行……”** **

****“我现在开始喜欢男的晚吗。”** **

****白宇抓住朱一龙雪白的翘臀揉捏着，另一只手的手指试图向他的性器接近。朱一龙紧紧攥着枕头边紧张又急促的喘息着，不时发出一两声沙哑的哼鸣。** **

****他没有再尝试着推白宇，但还是跟白宇说不要，真的不行。白宇置若罔闻，伸手开始翻他卧室的床头柜。** **

****三瓶润滑液，水溶油溶，还有一瓶冰感的。白宇把这三瓶掏出来问他要哪个，朱一龙眼一闭，咬牙切齿的说道：“要油的。”** **

****做扩张的时候白宇的手出乎意料的稳。朱一龙趴在他身下抱着枕头难耐又懊恼的低吟着，身子头一回崩的这么紧。白宇用手指刺了一会之后大概找准了位置，就又往手上淋了点油，专门往那一点戳。** **

****“呜嗯……”** **

****朱一龙咬着唇轻哼了一声，不自觉的抬起屁股蹭了蹭白宇的手。他涨红着脸有些难为情的扭过头发出邀请，耳朵尖上都染着粉。** **

****“可以了……别用手了……”** **

****白宇得到他的指令，就真的乖乖的把手指拿出来，撕开从床头柜顺便拿过来的安全套好好的给自己戴上，一点一点的戳进被填了很多油的肉穴。朱一龙半跪在床上两只手抓着床栏杆，没过一会他整个人便和床一起疯狂的摇晃起来，仿佛被狂风袭击时依附在树干上的叶片。** **

****白宇年轻，懵懂莽撞的同时更有着用不完的气力。他索求无度，把朱一龙撞得浑身发软，还故意蓄着力气要和朱一龙打持久战。但朱一龙几乎所有的气力都在初期都用光了，到中后期就只能任由白宇摆弄，连喊叫都开始喑哑，带上了点无可奈何的哭腔。** **

****他身上没有多少肉，被撞击时就只有屁股上那二斤白花花的软肉在那乱颤。朱一龙头一次被搞成这样，眼泪糊了一枕头，浪荡的淫叫声连他自己都听不下去。** **

****那个在他的心里种出一片绿洲的男孩，又开始给他的身体开荒。男孩利用他对自己的那一点恻隐之心，张牙舞爪的威胁他，恐吓他，一遍又一遍的钉入他的身体，把他的甬道改造成男孩性器的形状。** **

****“我喜欢你……”** **

****男孩沉重的喘着，硬是从喘息中生生挤出这几个字，说的咬牙切齿，真心实意。** **

****6** **

****朱一龙醒来的时候已经是中午了。** **

****上午王显贵家人来过一趟，白宇帮他们把要的东西拉了过去，又急匆匆的赶回来给朱一龙做午饭。朱一龙趴在床上动都不想动，感觉身子像是要散了架一样，抬抬胳膊关节都痛。** **

****白宇系着粉红HelloKitty围裙，低着头像小孩犯了错误见家长似的，怯生生的说道：“额，那个，来吃饭吧。”** **

****朱一龙白了他一眼，强忍着要揍他几拳泄愤的冲动把手伸了过去。白宇识相的连忙回握住，另一只手揽着他的腰方便他借力。** **

****“你这个月干到月底就可以走了。”** **

****朱一龙说着，缓缓坐到椅子上，然后扶着腰开始龇牙咧嘴。白宇垂头丧气的在他对面坐着小声嘟囔道：“那不就剩下两天了嘛。”** **

****“对啊。”** **

****“我……”** **

****白宇握着筷子，头低的快要插到饭碗里了。他深吸一口气，像是下定了什么决心似的突然抬起头坚定的看着朱一龙。** **

****“我会对你负责的！”** **

****“操！”** **

****朱一龙见他这样马上就火了，一手扶着腰，一手指着他大骂道：“你他妈负责个屁！”** **

****“我就在邻城上学，坐公交回来才四十分钟，我没课就回来找你！”** **

****“你敢回来信不信我打断你的腿！”** **

****朱一龙羞的脸通红，手重重的拍在桌子上。白宇吓得一激灵，委屈巴巴的看着那快被朱一龙拍的散架的桌子，扯着嗓子硬喊道：“那你现在就打死我算啦！”** **

****“你别老拿这套吓唬我！”** **

****“我死了你很害怕是吗，那你心里还是有我啊！”** **

****“屁！我要打死你了我就得被枪毙！我还要命呐！”** **

****“我……那我不管！我就要来我就要来我就要来！”** **

****白宇急的把围裙一扯，往地上一丢坐在地上就开始自闭。朱一龙抱着肩膀气的直喘，但是白宇又跟他一样犟得像头驴似的，无奈之下他只能将计就计，把大红脸往旁边一偏，气鼓鼓的喊道：“那你随便吧！！！”** **

****正坐在地上打算开始蹬腿的白宇一听这话马上就乐了，连滚带爬的起来哼着歌去厨房端饭。朱一龙叹了口气趴在桌上，伸手要去拿放在桌上的烟盒。** **

****热的发烫的脸贴在桌面的玻璃上，他叼着烟看着白宇在客厅里一趟一趟的蹦跶，心想着，他这像口棺材的屋里，竟然也开始有点人气儿了。** **

****下午的时候朱一龙开着皮卡带白宇去了趟花鸟市场，最里面摊位的老头子家里卖树苗，白宇他奶奶的树苗就是在这儿买的。老头子见朱一龙来了挺高兴，见他又来买树苗，还赠送了一把红色的袖珍小铲子。** **

****朱一龙把小铲子给白宇，他拎着树苗走在前面，白宇拿着小铲子紧紧跟在他后面。周六的花鸟市场人很多，白宇跟着他，不敢牵他的手，只能偷偷拽他的衣角。** **

****朱一龙回头看他笑了笑，抓着他的手腕把他往前拉了一点。** **

****然后他们就在拥挤的人潮中，偷偷的将手牵在了一起。** **

****王显贵还是没能如他所愿和奶奶埋到一起。他被爸妈送到了墓园，孤零零的在最南边的角落里接受日晒雨淋。但朱一龙和白宇还是想圆他这个愿望。他们俩开车去了小公园，拎着树苗和铲子穿过跳广场舞的人群，穿过撞树的大爷大妈，穿过羊肠小径。他们俩来到奶奶的小树，先给奶奶鞠了个躬，之后就在旁边挖起坑来。** **

****朱一龙用大铲子挖，白宇蹲在地上用小铲子刨，没过多久就弄出来个树坑。朱一龙接过白宇递给他的纸巾擦了擦汗又擦了擦手，伸手去掏白宇包里的悠悠球。** **

****他把悠悠球埋在了树的旁边，让白宇扶着树苗，他负责用铲子一点点的往坑里填土。** **

****种完树后他们就跑到小亭子那里休息。刚才还好好的，没过一会就突然变天下起了暴雨，他们俩在亭子里出也出不去，只能眼巴巴的看着公园里的人四散而逃。白宇害怕打雷，坐在朱一龙旁边不安的东张西望着，捏完衣角捏包带，不停的做深呼吸告诉自己要淡定，不能让朱一龙发现自己这么胆小。朱一龙没看他，自顾自的低头点烟，把烟点着之后，看公园里的人散的差不多了，他就往白宇那边贴了过去，把头靠在他肩膀上一边抽烟一边看着八角亭不停滴水的边檐。** **

****白宇突然觉得有了点安全感。他搂住朱一龙的腰感受着他的体温，又用脸蛋蹭了蹭朱一龙蓬松的头发。** **

****朱一龙突然问白宇，你这辈子最大的愿望是什么。** **

****白宇被朱一龙问的一愣。他沉吟片刻，回答道：“大概就……生活上的话，就是想和你一直在一块儿，学习工作方面的话，就，好好学习，考个研，考不上就好好工作。”** **

****“……挺好。”** **

****朱一龙笑了笑，又把烟嘴往嘴里送。** **

****白宇觉得朱一龙这句话问的又突然又奇怪。说实话他从来没考虑过这方面的问题，也没什么长远的规划，都是走一步算一步的。想到这里他又不禁好奇，那朱一龙的愿望是什么呢。** **

****他活了快三十年，是不是在年轻的时候也曾有过远大的理想和抱负，有过殷切的期望。** **

****“那你这辈子最大的愿望是什么啊？”** **

****白宇问道。** **

****朱一龙又笑了。他看着亭子外面不停的敲在水泥地上的雨水，看着暴雨中用衣服盖在头上乱跑的人，听着哗啦啦的雨声和树叶摩擦的声响，不徐不疾的说道。** **

****“我这辈子最大的愿望，就是想变成一棵树。”** **

****\- 完 -** **


End file.
